


Marks

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: AU where if your partner gets a bruise or cut you get it too.-I think I saw someone write this and I really liked the idea so I wrote my own.





	

Lukas had known. He'd known since the day he punched Philip and walked into the bathroom and saw that stupid fucking bruise. 

They were soulmates and Lukas was pretty sure you're not supposed to find out your soulmates by beating them up. But he had to. Philip was talking to him and he knew people would start suspecting. He was doing it for them. He did it all for them.

Three weeks after the fight, Lukas is getting dressed for school when he notices a new mark. It's on his hip and it's shaped like a finger print. He keeps taking off his clothes, turning and twisting to see if there were anymore. There weren't.

The rest of the day was hard. Lukas spent it dwelling on another stupid fucking bruise. Did the bruise belong to some kid in the city? Did Philip go out and try to get over him? Is Philip cheating on him? 

He doesn't even know if Philip can cheat on him. They aren't official. They aren't anything. All they know is that they like each other.

The bell rings at the end of the day and Lukas rushes out of school before anyone can follow him. He starts his bike and rides down to Philips and waits.

He waits 33 minutes before Philip comes home and he's not gonna lie, he was tempted to check for marks again. 

"Hey." Philip smiled, giving Lukas a small wave as he walked up the lawn.

"Who was it?"

Philip turns, glancing at him. "What?"

"Who gave you this fucking bruise?" Lukas lifted his shirt, looking down at Philip, and for a few seconds he thought Philip was more interested in this body than the bruise that hadn't left his mind all day.

Philip let's out a small laugh. "Luka-"

"No! No, don't Lukas me. Who was it? Are you cheating on me? Is he better than me?" Lukas takes a step closer and he sees Philip flinch and he wants to comfort him. Hold him and tell him he'll never hit him again. But he doesn't because he isn't sure he won't.

"Baby." Philip takes a step towards Lukas and rests his hands on Lukas' chest.

"Where's he from? From the city? He got an apartment?" Lukas rambled on, his anger turning into something Philip could almost read. 

Jealousy? Fear?

"I know I'm not the best but he can't.. he can't ya know.." Lukas rubbed the back of his neck.

"He can't ride a motorbike." Philip hums, rubbing his thumb over Lukas' cheek.

Lukas puts his face in Philips neck and mumbles "I'm sorry." And Philip can tell it means so much more. Philip can tell it also is an apology.

A few seconds pass and Lukas pulls away only to see Philip grinning.

"What?" Lukas mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"I wasn't cheating.." He giggled, grabbing Lukas' hands. "Haven't been to the city and definitely haven't seen any boys." 

Lukas stared down at him, partly mad for Philip letting him have his jealous freak out and partly confused on how Philip got the mark.

"I was getting cereal this morning and I hit the corner of the table with my hip." Philip smiled, closing the distance between them.

"Yeah?" Lukas raised his eyebrows, hoping it didn't show how relieved he was. 

"Mhm." Philip pulled him towards the front door, gasping when he felt Lukas slip his hands under his shirt. 

"Good." Lukas leans down, kissing Philip harder than he has in a while. More protective. More need. 

"But.." Philip put his hands over Lukas' guiding them down his hips. "I wouldn't mind if you make a few marks on me." He whispered, sweetly, shutting the front door, leaving the two boys in the dark.

Lukas backed Philip against the wall, rubbing his hips through his shirt. "Gladly." He smiled, kissing him again.


End file.
